hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Cahr
Emily Cahr is an actress and model. Early Life Emily Ulalootnshapayr Cahr was born in 1996, October the 12th. Career Her mum had never planned for her to go into a show buisness career, but when a modelling agency saw Cahr in public, they asked her mum if she would consider letting Emily come along to an audition for a small televison and modelling part. She got the part, from there she did many adverts, she became the face of "Let's Kook Kids!" at 6 years old. She was with LKK until she left them to concentrate on her acting career. Magic Girls was her first ever film, and this is when she had her career breakthrough. After Magic Girls, she had a lot of modelling offers, which she accepted some of and some acting roles. In 2009, in between filming Magic Girls films, she starred in The Unknown Vampire 1. Her co-stars included Marie Moone, April Sandford, Sally Wilson, and her Magic Girls co-star Laurel Eveson Thompason. In 2013 she starredin major murder drama film Who Killed Mary alongside her Magic Girls co-star and friend, Sarah Blawhite, and new actress Naomi. Emily later said that the role was extremely important in her career, saying that some people believed her career would end after Magic Girls. Her performance in Who Killed Mary recieved positive reviews from fans and critics. She had a small role in Wasteland (2015) and confirmed a leading role in Surely Maybe (2015). Emily confirmed that she would be the leading character in three part film series, Willow Tree, starting in late 2013. The film release dates were announced as November 2013, December 2014, and January 2016. Emily is taking a break from filming after the release of the third and final Willow Tree film. Magic Girls Emily Cahr was the most different to the book version of Faye Fire. She had been taking acting lessons "now and again" but mostly working as a model in magazines, clothing, and on television adverts. She went along to the auditions for Faye Fire, and the casting crew decided that she had the talent and personality best suited to the character. The character in the the book was described as "quite tall, with green eyes, and naturally reddish hair that turned red during her powers". The film Faye is one of the smallest, with darker skin and dark eyes. Her hair is also dark - black - in colour, and just changes to red during powers. Some fans were worried when Emily was cast as Faye, saying that she was too different to the character. The director said "although she is different in appearence, her personality suits the character. She is going to make a great Faye Fire". Emily said that she will always be greateful to the Magic Girl film series, saying "I don't want it to end, they are like my family now and the whole MG thing is just... amazing. It made my career what it is." Personal Life Emily lives in Scotland with her mum, dad, two older sisters, and two younger sisters. She is close friends with the other Magic Girl cast. In April 2013 she witnessed what she assumed to be her close friend, Laurel Eveson Thompason, using a throw to murder Kayley Sherla. Emily ran home and was attacked by Laurel, ended up unconscious on the floor. Emilys family heard the noise and came to help Emily, which eventually meant Laurel escaped. Despite this, Emily has said that she has sympathy for her friend and understands why she did it. It was revealed in August 2013 that Bitsy Baxter had been arrested in connection with the murder. Emily and her family went to see and identify Bitsy, and confirmed it was her that had tried to murder Emily. After the release of then final Magic Girls film in 2012, various rumours surrounding Emily's health and general wellbeing began. Many claimed that she was going through a mental breakdown while some celebrities made sneaky comments about her odd behaviour around The Fame. Many believed that she had been taken to Yale but Emily later binned the rumours, stating that she had been "under a lot of stress" but was "better now". She spoke about the pressures of fame several times throughout 2015 while thanking her friends and family for their support dragging her through it.